Wasure rarenai
by FullmetalHeart92
Summary: UNDER HIATUS!The world as corrupted as it is, isnt a place for a chimera. Luck was what got her out of her prison and it was fate that led her to the Elric  brothers. Can they work together to keep her out of the wrong hands or will they fail? EDxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people look what I have! It's a brand new fanfiction from yours truly! Okay a little FYI for you guys, the name of this fanfic means unforgettable in Japanese. I hope you enjoy this one, it will be quite interesting. **

**Disclaimer: I absolutely do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters. I do own Terra, blah blah and all that shizam**

**Warnings: possible OOCness (only warning for now)**

**Enjoy~**

Sky blue eyed glanced over the passengers, as the figure boarded the train. The female was clad in a long weather worn brown coat, which reached her calves and was closed by a tattered leather belt. Beneath the coat glimpses of a pink skirt could be seen when she moved. A scarf was tied around her neck and it looked a bit bulky, and a worn hat was on her head.

She seemed to be searching for a place to sit, and luckily found an empty seat. It was across from a strange pair of travelers. One was a giant suit of armor and the other was a shorter blond haired, golden eyed teen.

The girl went by the name of Terra, she believed that her parents had given her that name because of her hair, which was a muddy brown color and fell down to her mid-back.

Her sky blue irises looked uneasily around the train car, as if she expected to be ambushed at any second. The suit of armor across the aisle turned his head towards her, making her look down quickly and fumble with the hem of her skirt. When she was sure that the armor wasn't looking her way, she turned her gaze back to the strange pair. The armor seemed to sense that she was looking at them, and looking back at her he raised a hand and waved. Uncertainly she waved back at the suit of armor; the blond haired teen only spared her a glance as he noticed the armor waving.

With no idea where to go from the train, the brunette felt confused and exposed in the open. She watched the armor and the blond teen until they got off the train, without knowing who they where she followed them into the failing sun of twilight.

At first the pair didn't notice that they were being carefully trailed, but after a while the blond haired teen became increasingly suspicious.

Terra noticed that the two of them were going to turn around at any moment, and ducked into a nearby alleyway. Cautiously she peered around the corner to see if they were still there, and found herself looking at a metal suit of armor. The brunette nearly flipped her lid and covered her mouth to stifle a scream.

Backing a few paces back from the giant suit of armor, she ducked further back into the alley.

"Why are you following us?" the armor asked.

Terra did not speak, but just looked at him with wide blue eyes and hid behind a pile of wooden boards, that were piled against a wall.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I just wanted to know why you were following us," the armor said to her, in a soft tone.

"I-I don't know where I am," the brunette responded, sounding a bit frightened.

"You're that girl on the train, aren't you? Wouldn't you know where you're going if you were on the train?" he asked, sounding confused.

"I travel here and there, never know where I go," Terra replied, still hiding behind the boards.

"Is that why you followed us?" the suit of armor asked.

Before the brunette had a chance to answer, the blond haired teen walked up next to the armor.

"Al, who are you talking to? You better not of picked up another stray cat," the shorter boy said.

"What's wrong with cats?" Terra asked, sounding defensive.

The blond seemed to be taken slightly by surprise, but the brunette answered the unspoken question by peeking her head out from behind the boards.

"Oh, so you were talking to a girl huh, Al?" the golden eyed teen said suggestively, nudging the armor.

"It's nothing like that Ed, she's lost," the armor named Al, replied.

"Lost? Do you know where you were going?" The teen named Ed asked her.

"You can't get lost if you don't know where you're going," Terra said.

Al kneeled down in front of the brunette, who shrunk back behind the boards.

"We aren't going to hurt you. What's your name?" The armor asked softly.

Terra peeked her head out from behind the boards again; it was a little obvious that she was frightened.

"M-My name is Terra, and y-you guys?" the brunette stammered.

"My name is Alphonse and this is my big brother Edward," Al replied, slinking back towards his brother.

"What are we going to do brother? She's scared and doesn't know where she is," Alphonse whispered to Ed.

The blond looked Terra's way and frowned slightly, and turned back towards his younger brother.

"Do you think we can sneak her into our room?" Edwards asked the armor lowly.

"Probably if she hides in my armor. It'll make us better people if we help someone in need," the armor said to his brother.

"Hey Terra, would you like it if we helped you?" Alphonse was the one who spoke.

Curious, Terra slowly came out of her hiding spot, the brunette wasn't exactly mistrusting of other beings. In fact she found watching people quite amusing, however interacting with people didn't come easy to her. Since most of her life she'd lived in the seclusion of a small cell.

"U-Uhm, sure?" she replied.

Alphonse removed his chest plate and Terra 'eeped', but curiosity got the better of her and she peered into the dark void of the empty armor.

"It's empty! What am I supposed to do?" the brunette asked, a little surprised.

"Get in," Edward replied.

Uncertainly the girl climbed into the empty armor, and Al placed the chest plate back into its plate.

"Just be careful in there Terra," the armor told her.

The brunette looked around as the voice echoed eerily within the armor.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

She was very relieved that she was in hiding again, out in the open she felt exposed and worry gnawed at her constantly. No one seem to answer her question, but she felt the armor start to walk. Now she didn't completely trust the brothers, but to her they seemed like good people who wouldnt harm her.

Terra reached a hand to her hat and slipped her fingers under to scratch at a spot beneath the rim.

_Ugh I can't wait to get this thing off; it makes my head itchy _she thought.

The brunette wasn't too sure if she should show these boys her secret, but she was very sure that the truth would come out sooner or later.

"Hello Edward, Alphonse," a female voice greeted the brothers.

Terra heard Ed and Al return the greeting to the woman, and they continued walking. Before she could complain to Al, the chest plate was removed, and she daintily stepped out of the armor finding herself in a room.

The room was rather plain looking with two beds, two nightstands. A couch and a table were placed practically in the middle of the room, and a fan was mounted on the ceiling.

The brunette walked over to the couch and looked at the brothers questioningly.

"Sorry to have to leave you in a strange place, but we have to speak with someone really quickly," the golden eyed teen said.

"Will you be okay on your own?" the armor asked.

"Yeah," Terra replied, fumbling with the hem of her coat.

"Stay here and don't open the door," Ed said, before he turned around and walked out.

With a quick apology Al went after his brother, closing the door as he went and leaving Terra by herself.

With a small sigh of relief she discarded her hat, scarf and coat and dumped them on the table. Once free from her concealing clothes, her tail and ears twitched.

Terra had fluffy brown cat ears topped with little tufts of fur on the tips, her tail was long, fluffy and brown as well. On her neck lay a heavy looking metal collar, which had a broken chain attached to a metal ring on the collar. Curiously on one side of the collar a type of alchemical transmutation circle was engraved into the metal.

Before she could hide her non human features again, the door opened and Ed walked in with Al following. Everyone froze where they were, once they caught sight of each other. Edward dropped into a fighting stance as soon as he realized what she was.

"Brother calm down, you're scaring her," Alphonse said.

The brunette began to back away her tail lashing behind her, as she slunk down behind the couch.

"D-Don't hurt me! I'm not a threat to you," Terra pleaded, frightened.

"Look what you did brother," the armor scolded, smacking his older brother upside the head.

"But...she's a chimera!" the blond haired teen exclaimed.

"Not all chimeras are evil."Terra called out from her hiding spot.

"Prove it," Ed said.

"Edward, stop it," Alphonse scolded his brother again.

**There you have it folks, I know this is a relatively short chapter, but deal with it. They'll get longer as the time goes by. I haven't read an EdxOC fanfiction where the OC is a chimera yet. If it's overused, I'm not sorry because I put my own personal touch and awesomeness in my stories. Anywaaay~ please leave feedback for me I appreciate it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lookie here folks, I got a new chapter for you! fun fact, this fanfic is also based off the 2003 series and the movie that follows the 2003 series. Anyway, thank you my dear readers for being so wonderful.**

**Special Thanks To:**

**Cursed Bunny-** Lookie what I got, another update XDD

**Ed'.Kitten-** Why thank you, here's another update

**SOME ONE YA DONT KNOW-** Uhm…I don't really know what's funny.

**KuramaMustangElric-**She's actually a long haired cat chimera; I just failed a little bit with the ears in the drawing

**Eclipsewings-**Am a very original person, I know am taking an overused thing, but you'll see it's awesome. I know it's a little bit rushed, but I don't even know why.

**Bumblebeecamaro38-**I love Al, he always wants to help poor defenseless creatures, and Ed always ends up listening.

**Warnings: possible OOCness, possible language, and no other warnings for now.**

**Enjoy~**

"Why are you siding with her Al?" Edward asked tensely.

"Brother use your head, don't you think that is she wanted to hurt us, she'd already done it?" Alphonse told his big brother.

"She could be a spy," the blond haired boy protested.

"I suppose all chimera spies have collars with chains attached to them then?" the armor pressed.

Ed gave a harsh sigh knowing that he couldn't beat Al in this argument, they didn't even have all the facts straight yet.

"Okay, okay fine, I'm sorry Terra," the golden eyed teen said with reluctance.

"He won't hurt you Terra; he just thought that you were with the enemy." Al said.

Terra's head poked up from behind the couch, her ears perked in their direction.

"Enemy? I'm not an enemy, I'm just a free soul," the brunette said warily.

"Please excuse my brother's rashness," the armor apologized.

"He's not going to attack me?" she inquired.

"No, I won't." Ed answered her.

Slowly Terra came out of her hiding spot and sat back down on the couch, not taking her gaze from the brothers. Alphonse went over to sit by the couch, with Ed reluctantly having to sit next to the chimera.

"Where did you escape from?" Edward asked bluntly.

"Brother!" Al warned.

""No, its okay Al," The brunette said, "I escaped from a bad place."

"What kind of place?" Ed asked her curiously.

"A horrible place, with horrible people." Terra told them, her tone was sad.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to," Alphonse told her, getting the feeling that she was not comfortable with the topic.

The brunette said nothing, but looked out the window behind the couch. The chimera kept an ear tilted towards the brothers, and her tail twitched every so often to show that she was listening.

Terra began to wonder what the world was like nowadays, she hadn't been outside of a cage for years. The brunette snapped out of her thoughts when a heavy hand patted her head. Purely out of instinct she began to purr, turning her head to look at the siblings. The blond haired teen was looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"That's just weird," he said.

"Can we keep her brother?" the armor asked giddily, although he sounded like he was partially joking.

"Al, I'm not completely an animal," the chimera giggled slightly.

"Are you hiding anything else that we should know about?" the golden eyed teen asked.

Terra looked at Edward silently for a long time; her icy blue eyes seemed to be searching at his soul.

"Why should I tell you my secrets, when you have secrets too?" the brunette asked sullenly.

Ed looked down at his lap with a solemn expression, he knew what she was saying was right.

"I'm tired," the chimera told them.

She gave a big yawn her kitty canines showing, they were longer, thinner and shaper than a normal human's. As she got up Edward did as well, he seemed to be staring at her with a scrutinizing gaze.

"What?" the chimera questioned, as she noticed his gaze on her.

"You're tall," the blond haired alchemist said.

Terra gave him and amused look, and stood face to face with him.

"I think you're imagining things Ed, I'm no taller than you," the brunette said with a soft giggle.

In fact she was just as tall as he was boots and all, however it was her hears that made her seem taller than she really was. The chimera gave another yawn and turned around, heading toward the beds.

"You can sleep on my bed, I don't need it," the armor said.

"Thank you Al." terra said politely.

With a goodnight she climbed onto the bed and curled up under the covers, in a way that only the tufts on her ear peeked out of the blankets. Edward and Alphonse watched her silently, before looking back at each other.

"What are we supposed to do with her?" the golden eyed alchemist asked, in a whisper.

"I don't know brother, she seems lost and alone. The best thing we can do is to help her," the younger sibling replied.

Edward couldn't come up with an argument for the situation.

"Alchemists are for the people…," the alchemist murmured, "We cant just do nothing, even if she is a chimera."

"That's the spirit brother," the armor replied.

A knock came to their door and the brothers looked at each other in alarm. Edward got up and answered the door, slipping out the door before anyone could catch sight of their guest. Alphonse seemed to be worried about what would happen if the military got their hands on Terra, he knew that nothing good would come out of it.

The brunette was snuggly and sleeping under the blanket, oblivious to the happenings of the waking world.

When Ed slunk back in he gave a relieved sigh and walked over to his younger brother.

"That was a close one," the blond haired teen said.

His gaze drifted to the still sleeping chimera, and frowned at the lump on the bed.

"Well Al, I'm gonna call it a night," the elder Elric said.

"Goodnight brother." Al said.

Edward stripped out of his clothing save for him black under shirt and his boxers. Undoing his braided hair he hopped onto the empty bed and burrowed under the blanket, staring blankly up at the ceiling he occasionally flexed his automail arm.

Alphonse watched his brother silently until he fell asleep; he switched his gaze to the lump on the other bed known as Terra. Being just a soul in an empty suit of armor gave him plenty of time to think, while others slept.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

The next morning arrived and Terra rose a while after Edward woke up. She found the alchemist fully dressed and looking at some papers. The suit of armor known as Al was sitting besides his older brother. The brothers turned their attention to the chimera, when they noticed her movements.

"Good morning Terra." Alphonse greeted.

"How can you sleep with that collar?" Edward asked her.

"You get used to it after a while." Terra replied.

The young chimera walked over to them and sat down on the floor besides Ed's legs.

"You hungry?" the blond asked, looking up from the papers he'd continued to read.

"Yeah, I guess," the brunette replied.

The golden eyed teen reached for something on a small stand besides the couch and plopped the items on the table in front of Terra. The items consisted of a plate with a tuna sandwich and a bottle of milk.

"Milk! I adore milk!" the chimera exclaimed.

"Brother you shouldn't give your milk to her." Al scolded.

"You know I hate milk, I don't know why you keep getting it for me," the older sibling grumbled.

"you won't grow fast if you don't drink milk," the brunette murmured , as she took a swig of milk and bit into the sandwich.

"I'm not short! Look who's talking to me about being short!" Edward exclaimed.

"Edward Elric!" a voice bellowed and the door slammed open.

The chimera let out a loud yowl and Ed quickly dragged her behind the couch and covered her mouth with his hand. Once both of them got their heart rated under control, the blond alchemist jumped over the couch to sit next to his brother.

Terra rose on her heels, hiding behind Al's armor to look at the newcomer, her ears were flat as to not attract attention. The newcomer was a large male, wearing no shirt and currently flexing his incredibly large muscles.

"What is it Major Armstrong?" the golden eyed alchemist asked.

_Major? Is that guy with the military? How do Ed and Al know him? _were some questions that rolled around in her head.

As the group started talking about things that made her slightly suspicious, the young chimera started slinking towards Edward's bed, in slow stealthy movements. She kept her ears pricked in Armstrong's direction as to avoid detection. The broken chain on the collar was starting to become a nuisance to her, so she ended up having to hold it in her mouth to keep it from making any noise. The brunette made a dash and shot under the bed, with an inaudible sigh of relief.

No one seemed to have caught her movements, and this made her feel proud of herself. Staring out from under the gloom that lay under the bed, she watched the man's feet until he left.

"Terra?" Ed asked, after a moment.

"Under here!" she called out.

Terra heard shuffling which was followed by footsteps, after a moment Ed's face appeared as he peered under the bed.

"You're a sneaky one aren't you?" the blond haired teen muttered.

"I0m half cat Ed, its in my nature to be sneaky." Terra replied.

Edward backed away so Terra could come out from under the bed. The girl plopped down on the bed she'd been hiding under.

"What are you guys going to do with me? I can't go back out there alone, I'd get caught for sure," the brunette asked solemnly.

"Why don't you come with us?"Alphonse offered.

Upon the offer hitting the air, Edward grabbed his little brother and dragged him away. The young chimera just looked after them with a confused expression.

"Al, what are you doing?" the blond haired alchemist asked lowly.

"She wants us to help her brother, we can't leave her on her own, and she's a chimera who knows what they'll do to her if they catch herm" the armor protested.

"I'm with the military Al, do you know how much danger my position could put her in?" the elder sibling exclaimed.

"But she'd be safer with us than on her own!" the younger Elric protested.

"Al, she isn't a pet that you can keep!" Edward exclaimed.

"I know that brother, but we have to help her, she's like Nina."Alphonse said.

This immediately cut the elder Elric off from any argument that he was about to start. The blond haired teen lowered his head and looked away, and the suit of armor turned his head to look Terra's way. The chimera had an anxious expression on her face, as if she's overheard their conversation.

"You said you wanted to help people brother. Now's you chance to help someone who needs our aid." Al spoke, softer than before.

"I don't have a choice do i?" the golden eyed alchemist said.

Al shook his head and Edward sight, he turned and walked over to Terra sitting down next to her. The brunette was staring at him expectantly, and for a moment he was sure that she's overheard them after all.

"We've decided that you should come travel with us for a while," the alchemist told her.

"Really?" the young chimera exclaimed, ears perking up and tail swishing back and forth.

"Yeah," Alphonse replied, chuckling at her antics.

Terra looked at Edward expectantly, as if she was waiting for him to say something.

"Babysitting is fun," the alchemist said sarcastically.

"I don't need to be babysat, I'm not a baby," the brunette told him.

"How old are you anyway?" Ed asked.

"How old are you guys?" the chimera answered with a question.

"I'm 14," the armor replied.

"I'm 15, almost 16," the golden eyed teen replied.

"I'm 14, just like you Al," the girl said enthusiastically.

Ed looked at her for a long time, before he let out a sigh and got up.

"We'll be leaving tomorrow, if you want to know?" he said.

"Terra?" Alphonse asked.

"Hmm?"Terra replied.

"Why don't you take off that collar, it must be bothering you," the younger Elric asked.

"Because I can't" the brunette replied.

"Why not?" Ed asked.

"An alchemist sealed it so an alchemist has to unseal it," the chimera replied.

**There you have it another nicely and quickly finished chapter, I hope you enjoy this one XD thank you and leave your kind and loving feedback for me to read and enjoy.**


End file.
